1998–99 NBA season
The 1998–99 NBA season was the 53rd season of the National Basketball Association (NBA). Due to a lockout, the season did not start until February 5, 1999 after a new six year Collective Bargaining Agreement was reached between the NBA and the National Basketball Players Association. All 29 teams played a shortened 50-game regular season schedule, 61% of the regular 82 games, and the 16 teams who qualified for the playoffs played a full post-season schedule. The season ended with the San Antonio Spurs winning the franchise's first NBA championship, beating the New York Knicks 4 games to 1 in the 1999 NBA Finals. Notable occurrences *The lockout occurred during the 1998-1999 NBA Season, which was the first season following the departure of Michael Jordan before he returned to play for the Washington Wizards. *The NBA and the Players Association reached an agreement on a new collective bargaining agreement on January 18, 1999. *The All-Star Game was not held due to the league's lockout. *Due to the lockout, the pre-season was shortened to just two games instead of the normal eight, and some teams did not meet each other at all during the course of the 50-game regular season. To preserve games between teams in the same conference, much of the time missed was made up for by skipping well over half of the games played between teams in the opposite conference. *The New York Knicks became only the second #8 seed to advance in the playoffs by defeating a #1 seed. They are the only #8 seed to advance to the NBA Finals. *The Los Angeles Lakers played their final season at the Great Western Forum. *The Los Angeles Clippers played their final season at the Los Angeles Sports Arena. *The Indiana Pacers played their final season at the Market Square Arena. *The Denver Nuggets played their final season at the McNichols Sports Arena. *The Miami Heat played their final season at the Miami Arena. *The Toronto Raptors played their first game in Air Canada Centre. *The Spurs became the first former ABA team to win a championship. (As of October 2009, they are still the only ABA franchise with a title; the Nets and Pacers have not won a title, and the Nuggets have never played an NBA Finals game.) *The Atlanta Hawks played in the Georgia Dome while Philips Arena was constructed for the 1999–2000 season. This season would be the Hawks' last playoff appearance until the 2007–08 season. *The Clippers tied the 1988-89 Miami Heat for the longest losing streak to start the season (17) from February 5 till March 11 when they defeated the Sacramento Kings. In December 2009, this record was broken by the New Jersey Nets who lost the first eighteen games of the season. *Hall of Fame coach Red Holzman passed away on November 13, 1998 at age 78. Final standings Eastern Conference | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Western Conference | valign="top" width="50%"| |} C''' - NBA Champions Statistics leaders NBA awards *'''Most Valuable Player: Karl Malone, Utah Jazz *'Rookie of the Year:' Vince Carter, Toronto Raptors *'Defensive Player of the Year:' Alonzo Mourning, Miami Heat *'Sixth Man of the Year:' Darrell Armstrong, Orlando Magic *'Most Improved Player:' Darrell Armstrong, Orlando Magic *'Coach of the Year:' Mike Dunleavy, Portland Trail Blazers *'All-NBA First Team:' **F - Tim Duncan, San Antonio Spurs **F - Karl Malone, Utah Jazz **C - Alonzo Mourning, Miami Heat **G - Allen Iverson, Philadelphia 76ers **G - Jason Kidd, Phoenix Suns *'All-NBA Second Team:' **F - Chris Webber, Sacramento Kings **F - Grant Hill, Detroit Pistons **C - Shaquille O'Neal, Los Angeles Lakers **G - Gary Payton, Seattle SuperSonics **G - Tim Hardaway, Miami Heat *'All-NBA Third Team:' **F - Kevin Garnett, Minnesota Timberwolves **F - Antonio McDyess, Denver Nuggets **C - Hakeem Olajuwon, Houston Rockets **G - Kobe Bryant, Los Angeles Lakers **G - John Stockton, Utah Jazz *'NBA All-Defensive First Team:' **F - Tim Duncan, San Antonio Spurs **F - Karl Malone, Utah Jazz **F - Scottie Pippen, Houston Rockets **C - Alonzo Mourning, Miami Heat **G - Gary Payton, Seattle SuperSonics **G - Jason Kidd, Phoenix Suns *'NBA All-Defensive Second Team:' **F - P.J. Brown, Miami Heat **F - Theo Ratliff, Philadelphia 76ers **C - Dikembe Mutombo, Atlanta Hawks **G - Eddie Jones, Los Angeles Lakers/Charlotte Hornets **G - Mookie Blaylock, Atlanta Hawks *'All-NBA Rookie First Team:' **Vince Carter, Toronto Raptors **Paul Pierce, Boston Celtics **Jason Williams, Sacramento Kings **Mike Bibby, Vancouver Grizzlies **Matt Harpring, Orlando Magic *'All-NBA Rookie Second Team:' **Antawn Jamison, Golden State Warriors **Michael Doleac, Orlando Magic **Michael Olowokandi, Los Angeles Clippers **Michael Dickerson, Houston Rockets **Cuttino Mobley, Houston Rockets Category:NBA season